Jane nahi denge tujhe
by www.salmazhv
Summary: My first story, hope u guys like it. A story on DUO.


Friends, I have, at last written my first story. It is the sequel of episode "Call Center Murders." It's a bit emotional story. I hope u people like it. Please friends send your reviews after reading the story.

After the case finishes,

Our DUO were going back to their house. Daya was on, as usual, driving seat while Abhijeet on passenger seat.

Abhijeet: abey, ye restaurant ke samne kyun gari khari kar di?

Daya: Yaar case ki wajah se itne thak gaye hain, tum khana kaise banao ge, to maine socha k tumhari madad karne k liye kuch restaurant se kharid lun? Kyun acha idea haina?

Abhijeet: han bhai tum aur tumhare ideas. Apka bohot bohot dhanyavaad meri madad karne liye. Nautanki kahin ka.

Daya: akhir bhai kiska hun ;)

Abhijeet: Daya tu jaraha hain ya mujhe hi jana parey ga?

Daya (hiding his smile): acha bhai acha jaraha hoon.

After 20 minutes.

Daya: Lo mai agaya. Chalo ghar chalte hain.

On the way, Daya felt a bit dizziness and due to this they were going to crash into a truck but Abhijeet saved them by turning the steering wheel to other side.

Abhijeet (rashly): Daya tum theek to ho? Tumhara dhyan kis taraf tha? Tumhe pata hai abhi accident hote huay bacha.

Daya: sorry yaar, do minute k liye aankhon main sab kuch andhera cha gaya. Kuch nazar hi nahi aya.

Abhijeet (softly): Daya, chalo hospital chalte hain.

Daya: nhi Abhijeet aisi baat nhi hain, mai theek hun. Wo neend puri nhi hui na shayad isliye thora drowsy feel kar raha hun.

Abhijeet not satisfied with the answer but still thought to keep quiet.

Abhijeet: Daya tum is seat par aajao or mai tumhari jagah ajata hun.

Daya: Nhi Abhijeet, mai theek hun.

Abhijeet Daya, zid nhi karo pls.

Daya: Acha theek hai.

When they reached home, Daya had already slept.

Abhijeet: Daya uthjao, dekho ghar agaya hai.

Daya as feeling tired directly headed towards his room. Abhijeet asked him to eat something but Daya denied. Abhijeet also didn't force him and both went to sleep. After 2 hours Abhijeet woke up with a sound as his sharp ears never missed something. He realized that the sound is coming from Daya's room. He went to the room to check what the matter is and found the voices coming from bathroom.

Abhijeet: Daya kya hua tum theek to hona?

Daya: Han Abhijeet mai bilkul theek hun, but choti si vomit hui hai.

Hearing this, Abhijeet rushed inside the bathroom to see it himself as he doesn't compromise about Daya's health. What he found was enough to shatter his heart into pieces which was Daya ko khoon ki vomit hui hai. He couldn't see his friend in such condition.

Abhijeet: Daya, meray sath forun hospital chalo, abhi isi waqt. Mujhe kuch nhi sunna hai.

Daya: Aa... Abhi...

Abhijeet (in extreme worried): Daya, kya hua, aanken kholo Daya, aanken kholo. Dayaaaa. Ambulance ko to aane me der hojaye gi, mai ise gari me hospital le jata hun.

Abhijeet drove at high speed, and rushed inside CITY hospital. Doctor after checking-up Daya said to Abhijeet:

Ap log CID officers hain, kahin aj ya kal investigation k doran inki body mai zeher to nhi gaya?

Abhijeet: Han doctor gaya tha, lekin thori der baad wo normal hogaya tha.

Doctor: Ap itni laparwahi kaise kar sakte hain, ek baar bhi apne inka check-up karwana zaroori nahi samjha?

Abhijeet: Lekin doctor, zeher to meri body mai bhi gaya tha lekin mujhe to kuch nahi hua?

Doctor: Zeher inki body mai zyada maatra mai gaya hoga.

Abhijeet in a tensed voice: Doctor, Daya theek to hojayega na?

Doctor: Kuch keh nhi sakte bohot nazuk halat hai, zeher inki puri body mai phail gaya hai aur ise mazeed phailney se hume rokna hoga, inka fori operation karna hoga. Hum ise OT mai lekar jarahe hain.

Abhijeet remembered that in this tension, he had not informed ACP sir about Daya's health.

On call,

ACP sir: Hello Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Sir, Daya…City hospital (he couldn't say more because his voice choked).

ACP: Abhijeet tum fikar mat karo, hum abhi pohonch rahe hain.

Abhijeet: Theek hai sir, jaldi aayiye.

After all teammates reached the hospital,

ACP: Abhijeet ab sahi sahi batao kya hua Daya ko, wo theek to hain na.

Abhijeet told all the things happened after leaving bureau for home till the doctor's conversation about Daya's health.

ACP sir after listening this just hugged Abhijeet in secured fatherly shell and he burst into tears, and ACP sir rubbing his back. After 5 minutes, Abhijeet was a bit calmed.

Freddy went into a corner and Vivek came behind him. Freddy said to bhagwan, pls humare Daya sir ko theek kar put a hand on Freddy's shoulder ans he too burst into tears and Vivek consoled him saying Ap chinta nahi Karen Daya sir bohot jald theek hojayen ge.

After a long wait of two hours which was very difficult for everyone, Doctor came out.

Abhijeet: Doctor Daya kaisa hai? Wo theek to haina? Operation successful raha? Ab khatre ki toh koi baat nhi na?

Doctor: Abhijeet ap itni tension lenge to apki bhi halat kharab hojaye gi. Calm yourself down. Daya ab khatre se bahar hai aur use raat tak hosh bhi ajaye ga.

Abhijeet: Thank you doctor.

Doctor: Are isme thank you ki kya baat hain, ye to mera farz tha.

After the doctor went, Acp sir gave orders to Abhijeet (in a stern voice as he knew that both Daya and Abhijeet are very careless about their health) he must get freshed and eat something before Daya gets conscious and Abhijeet obeyed like a good boy as he knew that there is no point arguing with ACP sir. When Abhijeet came back, he brought some food for his buddy. He knew very well that Daya doesn't like the food of hospitals. After few minutes, Daya gained consciousness and Abhijeet rushed to call the doctor. He did his final checkup and declared Daya fit and fine. He also said that Daya ko subha tak discharge mil jaye ga.

ACP sir (in a very strict voice): Daya, tumne ek check-up karwana zaroori nahi samjha? After all zeher gaya tha tumhare sharer mai, ye koi mazak hai?

Daya (with down head): Sorry sir, ainda khyal rakhun ga.

ACP sir: It's ok Daya, lekin mujhe koi laparwahi tumhari sehat k hawale se dobara nahi chahiye.

Abhijeet who was enjoying the scold of ACP sir towards Daya played a role of silent listener and smiling to himself.

Freddy: Sir apne to hume dara hi diya tha.

Daya: Lekin Freddy ab to dekho mai fit hun na, tum fikar mat karo, ok.

Abhijeet (teasing): Freddy, wo kya haina kuch log apne apko iron man samajhte hain.

Freddy (while praying inside his heart that bhagwan inke rishte ko hamesha salamat rakhna) said loudly: Sir ab mai chalta hun mujhe der horahi hai meri wife mera intizar kar rahi hogi. Ap dono apna khyal rakhiye ga.

DUO: Bye, take care Freddy.

After Freddy, all of the teammates went away one by one and now only DUO were left.

Abhijeet (coldly): Daya, dinner karlo phir medicines le kar sona bhi hai.

Daya: Boss, naraz ho?

Abhijeet: Mai kyun naraz hon ga bhala? Mera kya haq hai tumpar?

Daya (shocked): Abhi?

Abhijeet (this time could not control his anger): Kya Abhi haan, kya Abhi? Mai hota kaun hun tumhara ke mai tumse naraz hun? Tumhe to sirf apni marzi se kaam karne hote hain. Baqi koi bhi tumhe kuch bhi bole tumhe kya farq parta hai? Maine bola tha na gari me ke Daya gari hospital ki taraf mor lo, ek baar check up karwa ke aate hain, lekin nahi, tumhe kisi ki baat sunni ho tab na. Hamesha apni chalani hoti hain.

Daya till that time listened him with tears in his eyes. Then he stood up and hugged Abhijeet tightly who burst in tears taking out all his pain, tension, worries stored inside. After sometime when Abhijeet became normal,

Daya (while holding ears): Sorry boss, ab maaf bhi kardo yaar.

Abhijeet (trying to hide his smile): ek shart par mafi milegi.

Daya: Kya?

Abhijeet: wo ye k tum pura khana khatam karo ge aur sari dawayian bhi ltime par loge begair nakhra kiye.

Daya: Theek hai boss, tumhare liye kuch bhi. Lekin khana khila to tum sakte ho Na?

Abhijeet: haan bhai kyun nahi.

Daya (while eating): Lekin boss tumne aisa kyun kaha k main tumhara hota kaun hun? Mujhe bohot bura laga, boss tum hi meri pehchan ho, tumhi mera iklauta rishta ho jisne sub ki kami puri ki. Please aisa dobara mat kehna.

Abhijeet (smiling): Acha, meri jaan nahi bolun ga aisa. (Placed a soft kiss on his forehead). Acha ab tum sojao kal ghar bhi jana hai phir bureau bhi jana hai mujhe (stressing the word "mujhe").

Daya: Acha theek hai.

And the two brothers slept peacefully. Elder one caressing his chotu's hair while chotu sleeping peacefully on his brother's lap.

Sorry friends if I didn't come up with your expectations as it is my first story. Please review openly and tell how it was, even if it was bad. I don't mind at all.


End file.
